Spyro and Cynder: Meet DT
by DTrainsMan123
Summary: After defeating Malefor and saved the world Spyro and Cynder were at Warfang and telling other dragons how they saved the world. In a galexy not too far away lived Me,John and my E.T. friend Steve. We were testing a time traveling plane when disaster strikes,the plane's engine burst into flames and shreds it self apart. What shall happen two the three? T: for Slight mature Content:
1. Meet DT

Spyro and Cynder: Meet DT

Your maybe wandering Mr. DT what do you mean. Well for fellow Spyro and Cynder fans I'm going to write story about them. This one in particular, I plan on describing what happens when humans enter the Dragon Realms. I'm using me, Steve, my alien best friend and my right hand man Johnson.

It was on a great afternoon, when I was testing a new Teliporting,Time machine Plane. (or TTP for short.)I was starting the jet engines while this was happening.

Its been a couple of day since they defeated Malefor.

Spyro and Cynder were telling other dragons how they saved the world. The others awed in disbelief.

"How did you do that one thing Spyro?" A little Dragon said.

"Well", His mind drawing a blank.

Back on our Planet, I was getting the aircraft to the runway. "all systems go" I said.

"Well DT, This is it. "John said. John was a slender, smart and worry free. Steve on the other hand, was chubby, green and uneasy about serious situations. I was thinking about this one time. One time Steven was in a car with me and we slid on some ice.

"OH MY GOSH, WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!"

"Steven".. I said stopping the spinning vehicle. "We are fine." Suddenly pulled from my flashback, I stopped the plane on the runway and began reading the final safety checklist.

In the Dragon Realms, Spyro and Cynder were getting ready for bed.

"Have a nice night Cynder" Spyro nervously said.

"Goodnight Spyro." Cynder also nervously said. They went to their separate rooms. Spyro looked into the night and smiled at the peaceful countryside. He still could not believe he is alive after meeting up with that monstrosity. Then his mind drifted off of Malefor and on to Cynder. He smiled as dream of him and Cynder interlocking tails and playing together. Cynder on the other hand just could not sleep. She kept on worrying about here past catching up with her. She decided to take a walk to clear her mind.

On the runway again, I was getting ready to set the throttle to max when Steve was worried about crashing.

"We aren't going to um... Crash are we?"

"Steven." Johnson said. Mr. "DT is one of the world's most expert flyers." "in his hands we are safe." Steve let out a sigh of relief as I pushed the throttle lever forward. As the white lines went by, Steven held on to a bar I installed just for him. John and I pulled our control sticks back and went towards the sky.

In Warfang, Cynder was in the nearby forest. She kept her head pointing towards they ground. She was in deep thought. Spyro was still in bed and was now in deep sleep. Spyros's thoughts turned into dreams, becoming visual. When a dream of Cynder cuddled up against his face came into view. Cynder soon said in the sweetest of voice, "I love you."

In the sky, The plane was a good 6000 feet in the air. I was just about to test the teleporting machine when the unthinkable happened. #KERBOOM# the plane rapidly shook and rattled. #SHREDD#I quickly looked back and saw the engine one was in flames. "We got a fire I said!" Steve was starting to get into his *OMG WE ARE ABOUT TO DIE!phase. I was setting a course for the airport. But before I could do so... A piece of the right wing clipped away. The strain on the wing caused it to tilt to the broken wings side. We started pointing down. The plane then started it's*Beep Beep, Pull up*thing. The plane was rapidly accelerating. Yet again, another unthinkable thing happened. Swinging his arms Steve accidentally pressed the random teleport button. A computer voice saying "Teleport started.." Steven! I yelled. Suddenly the computer then said "teleporting."A white flash of electricity shown into the cockpit.*Creak, Creak BOOM!*

In the forest, Cynder was looking at a cool pond. When she heard...*CREAK CRACK..BOOM!* Our plane warped out of teleport in front of her. She watched in horror as our burning aircraft smashed into the ground. A loud bang was heard. The plane impacted the ground sending shrapnel flying. She soon caught focused on to a piece of metal heading straight for her. It hit her on the head. Spyro awoken from the bang the plane made was quick to see what happened. Looking out his balcony. He could not see much. He glided down on to the forest floor. Walking carefully so he does not hurt anything in the dark. Looking at the ground he soon saw Cynder lying on her side. Running to her aid Spyro examined her. It was at this moment I crawled myself out of the wreckage. I saw Spyro and instantly recognized him. But I just can't walk dazed from the crash.

"Cynder are you ok? "no answer. "Cynder?" Still no answer. Spyro started to get worried. "Cynder" he said for a third time. "Oh Cynder, please wake up. You are the best thing that happened to me. When you said you loved me in Malefor's Lair that made me so happy. I know I never got to say this yet but. Cynder, I love you too. Please Cynder wake up. Please "He began to shudder. "Please he said one last time. A tear rolled down his face. He leaned over and licked Cynder's cheek. He began to cry and shudder. When a miracle accured. Cynder groaned and moaned.*Ugh, What happened she said in a shallow voice." Spyro stood in shock thinking he was seeing and hearing things when he realized he was not. "CYNDER!" he yelled. He quickly hugged her and rubbed his head around her neck. Cynder did not react due to being half unconscious still. In the distance I smiled. Yet, the happy moment was stopped. A spark lit the plane's leaking fuel on fire.*WOOSH!* I instantly turned around and watched in horror. I then suddenly remembered John and Steve are still inside. While I crawled back into the plane to rescue them, Spyro noticed the flames and the light they were putting off. "I'll be back" He said, dashing to our flaming wreckage. "He is such a hero" Cynder said to herself. Without hesitation Spyro put out the fire with his ice breathe. After that I plopped on to the ground dragging John and Steven. John was wide awake yet Steven was knocked out. Spyro let out a slight yelp. I said thank you in a slight voice and passed out. I have to help them." Spyro thought to himself. He picked up me and Steven's unconscious bodies. At that moment the Guardians were walking by. Spyro put us in a bush and told Johnson to hide. Volteer noticed Cynder and said "Oh my, you poor thing you have a brain injury a concussion to be exact. "Ok Volteer we get it!" Terrador said. "We should get her to the tower and into her room so she can rest" Terrador said. Spyro then came out of the bushes. "Young Dragon! "Said Cyril. "Where have you been?" Spyro, being nervous did not answer. "Come on" Cyril said. We got to get you and Cynder back to the tower. Volteer picked up still half unconscious Cynder and headed for the tower. Spyro looked back at us and sighed. He whispered "I'll be back." John knotted.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter2 Last Night

Spyro and Cynder: Meet DT Chapter#2

Spyro and the other walked away. I soon woke up from my slight snooze and noticed he was gone.

"Where did Spyro go?"

"He has to go to the tower "Replied John. I sat on the nose of our TTP (Teleporting/time travelling machine plane) Now it should be called TTR. Time Travelling/Teleporting Rubble. Its been a few minutes until Spyro could come back. He asked what our names were and what are we. "no time" I said. "Do you think you can sneak us into the tower?"

"What!?"

"Well can ya?"

"No I can't. I'm sorry."

"I can just stay out her in the cold of the night." Spyro started to feel sorry.

"Yes I'll probably freeze. You be inside the warn tower and" I was cut off with Spyro saying… "Alright! I'll do it. You'll have to promise not to make a sound."

"ok." So we started towards the tower. Spyro slowly opened the door. I snuck inside and put my back to the wall as John and Steve did. We crept up the spiral stairs and into Spyro's room. He said to hide in the closest for the night. "Do we have t..." Steve said. "Steven stop complaining!" I yelled. We crammed into the closet and tried to sleep.

The next day we had to stay in the closet. I peeked into Spyro's room and discovered he was not in bed. He was in Cynder's room wandering what happened last night.

"Cynder, Do you remember anything?"

"No, no I don't"

"What can you rack up?"

"All I can think of is a Shock, Zap and a boom."

"Shock zap and a boom?"

"yea." I overheard this conversation. I was trying to get more when I was interrupted. "How will we get back to Earth?" John said. "I don't know I" said "We should start to figure out a way" Volteer soon peered into the room and said "Oops He's not here." He went into Cynder's room. "Ah, there you are. It's time for breakfast you two." I was getting hungry for breakfast. "How are you feeling Cynder?" Volteer asked.

"I'm feeling alright." She said. Spyro helped Cynder off her bed and they walked into the dining hall. Luckily John had food in his bag. We munched on breakfast burritos and waited for Spyro to say it was ok to come out.

In the dining hall Spyro and Cynder were finishing up their meal when Cynder said." I heard what you said to me last night" Spyro dropped his plate and looked over. "You did?"

"sure did." Spyro had a nervous jolt run through his body. "It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." A slight smile came across Spyro's face. They both finished their plates and Spyro heading back up the stairs. He opened the door and said it was ok to come out. John sat on his bed. I went to the balcony and looked at our destroyed plane. "what are you thinking about?" Spyro asked me. "Oh its nothing, just in deep thought." Spyro gave me a look and walked away.

Suddenly footsteps came up the stairs. Spyro panicked and rushed around the room. We soon hide ourselves under the bed. Cynder came in the door way. I watched from under the bed.

"Oh Cynder Hi."

"Hi Spyro."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if you like to have a walk with me."

"Sure" Spyro was able to nervously choke out. Spyro followed Cynder out the door. He looked back at us and mouthed "stay here." I gave the thumbs up.


	3. Spyro and Cynder: Spyro's Love

Spyro and Cynder: Meet DT:Chapter#3 Spyro's Love

After Spyro and Cynder left the room I got back up and then began to wonder what they may do on their walk.

"This is nice right Spyro?"

"Yea it is pretty nice."

Cynder then came upon the pond she was looking at last bight. "This is the spot I was hit." Spyro stood still. Spyro and Cynder lied down by the lake. All was silent. Yet, not to long later, Cynder said why she wanted to take a walk. "Spyro?"

"Yes?" Spyro looked at Cynder.

"You know what you said to me last night?"

"Yea I do." Spyro then felt another nervous jolt running through his body.

"It was the most…"Cynder started to shudder nervously "Beautiful anyone has ever said to me." Spyro remembered she had said something like this at breakfast.

"It was touching and it warmed my heart." Spyro's cheeks turned red.

"Did you mean it?" Spyro did not know what to say. He finally choked out "yes." Cynder put her paws over mouth and her cheeks got red. Spyro thought he did something wrong and got worried. "Is that good?" Cynder's cheeks got more red. They were as red as cherries. She then tilted her head towards Spyro's. "Of course it is. It just was not good It was beautiful." Spyro smiled as she continued on. After that they looked at the water in the lake. Cynder noticed something in the water. "Spyro look!" Spyro looked towards where Cynder's nose was pointing.

"What is that, Cynder?"

"That's the thing that hit me!"

"Wow, its kinda big…"

"D…Did it hurt." Cynder looked at him with a little bit of disgust.

"Of course it did!"

"Sorry Cyn."

"And it still hurts now..." She said rubbing her forehead. Spyro thought for a second. HE then found a solution to her pain. "I got I know what can cure your pain!" Spyro looked around for a light yellow bush. "My mom used a yellow bush's leaf to heal a sore on my leg." He then had one in sight and dashed for it. He plucked a leaf and carried it in his mouth and ran back to Cynder. "This may sting a little when I put it on." She closed her eyes and braced for the sting. "It should only take about ten minutes to activate." Spyro rubbed the leaf on Cynder's forehead. She gave out a slight "Hmmm" and sequenced. Spyro did one last stroke and stopped. "Wow! Its already starting to feel better." She explained. "Thanks Spy." Spyro smiled.

They soon headed back to the tower. We heard buzzing coming from the balcony. Steve and John hid in the closet. I followed them in. It turned out to be Sparx. He landed on the bed and waited for Spyro. As if we were in a play at that moment Spyro came in.

"hey buddy!"

"SPARX!"

"hows it been."

"Great."

"So.. you and Cynder getting along?"

"Yea we just got back from a walk." Cynder looked through her lock and tried to hear what they were saying. She could not get anything so she walked away.

"Well.. I uh…"

"Come on buddy spit it out."

"I..I"

"Come on… I know you can tell it to your pal."

"I kinda… Sort of…"

"Yea…" Spyro continued to choke on his words for a while. Sparx kept trying to get him to spit it out. "I kinda like…." This may take a while, I thought to myself. Sparx then began to guess.

"I kinda like…"

"Potatoes?"

"no…"

"Waffles?" Finally after a few minutes of stuttering with his words, He was able to spill the beans.

"I like Cynder!" Sparx was fairly surprised of him. " My friend you have been bitten by the love bug."

"Maybe, or maybe I was bitten by you." We giggled softly at the joke. "Ha Ha funny…" He said in sarcastic tone.

"yea… but the thing is, Sparx I can't get the word out to her."

"Well my friend… let me admit something myself. I was in love too." Spyro was dumbfounded.

"I was worried like you and could not get it out to her."

"But then I thought how am I going to get a girlfriend by sitting on my tail?"

"I took a while to decide what to say. I finally asked her out." Spyro had a warm feeling go through his body. "Now then are you going to sit here and do nothing?"

"No sir!" Spyro responded in a firm voice.

"Are you still nervous?"

"NO SIR!"

"You gonna get a girlfriend?!"

"Yes sir."

"Now get out there and ask her out!"

"YES SIR!" Spyro said loudly. Terrador was walking up the stairs when the conversation of motivation ended. "Spyro, Cynder! It's dinnertime. Today is a special meal. "Buddy, this is a good opportunity to ask her out." Sparx explained. Spyro came out of his room soon after Cynder did. "I can't wait to see what it is." Cynder said. Spyro was in deep thought about asking Cynder out still. As if the guardians heard Sparx and Spyros rant. The table has been set up with candles a table cloth and two plates across from each other. It seemed like they were teasing him about it. Sparx flew into the door way keeping himself hidden. He wanted to know what was going on. "Perfect set up." He whispered to himself. Spyro and Cynder sat across the table. The guardians were little ways down the table. After a while dinner was served. Spyro ate is meal while thinking of Cynder. He looked over to Sparx whom was making the *go on* jester.

Spyro set his plate down and looked towards Cynder. She just so happened to look up and notice him. "what?" Cynder asked. She also put her plate down. "Well…" Spyro began to say but was too nervous to finish.

"Yes…"

"Well Cynder I been meaning to ask you something."

"And…"

"I was thinking…well… You know yesterday when I said that?"

"Yea."

"I said that because I cared about you and your wellbeing."

"Aw..."

"And I was wandering…" Spyro looked up until his eyes were equal to Cynder's.

"Will you….. Do me the honor of becoming my… My girlfriend?" He finally choked out. Cynder put her paws to her mouth and her cheeks turned rose red. It was a moment of shock that Spyro asked that. She lowered her paws away from her mouth and yelp out. "Oh Spyro, Yes I will. I will be your girlfriend!" Spyro then leaped on to the table and jumped next to Cynder. They neck-hugged and put their wings around each other. The guardians noticed them cuddling each other. "Well that's a sign." Cryl whispered. "A sign of what?" asked Terrador. "It's a sign of love" Replied Cryl pointing to the cuddling couple.


	4. S&C: Meet DT: Let me introduce myself

Spyro and Cynder: Let me introduce myself...

Spyro and Cynder were still cuddling each other when Cyril pointed out the start of something. The couple soon broke their hold and Spyro moved his plate next to Cynder's. He was the happiest dragon in the world. Whilst this happy moment was going on, I decided to try something. I pulled out a piece of scroll paper and picked up a stick and put in the candle. "What are you doing?" Johnson asked. I waited for a moment to let the tip of the stick burn. "I'm making a charcoal pencil." John gave a nervous smile knowing I was up to something. I blew out the flaming tip and examined it. "Perfect." I said to myself. I began to draw my new plan. Back down stairs, the two lovers shared funny stories of each other's past. Cynder did not have much do to being controlled be Malefor for a long time of her life. Yet, she had a nice time listening to Spyro's. "That's the moment I found out I was not a dragon fly." Cynder giggled a sweet high pitched laugh. "Even Sparx called me fat sometimes…" This joke did not make Cynder giggle, it made her laughed loudly. I heard it from upstairs. "They must be having fun." John said for I was focused on my project. "It looks like a Helicopter!" Steve blurted out. I let out a slight sigh. "I was trying to make it a surprise! "In the dining hall, Cynder finished her plate faster than Spyro. She got a mole to take her plate.

"I'll meet you upstairs" Cynder told Spyro.

"Alright, I will probably be a little bit."

Cynder gave Spyro a small kiss on the cheek. Spyro's checks got red again. She giggled at the sight of this. She then began to climb the stairs. We heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. John and Steve went into the closest. I soon followed them. Cynder decided to surprise Spyro. She opened the door and peeked inside. She giggled at her plan as she entered the room. Cynder noticed the scroll with our design on it. "I did not know Spyro was an artist." She thought to herself. "Neat little… thing." She then took her eyes off of it and walked to our direction. Steve started to panic as she got closer. "What if she opens the door? What if she thinks we are hostiles? What if…" Right on cue Cynder open the door. We fell to the floor with a plop. Cynder scream at the top of her lungs. She then started an angry or fierce look at us. "Alright you three get up slowly." We got up slowly except for Steven. Panicked, I said "please don't kill me! You can hurt Steve but not me!" Steve lifted his head and gave me the evil eye. "Well what a great friend you are." He said sarcastically. Cynder slightly giggled but returned to her attack state. Everyone in the dining hall heard the scream she let out. "What was that?" Asked Volteer.

"That's Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed know her voice tone. "Shall we go up and see if she is ok?" asked Cyril.

"No I'll go see." Spyro then left his plate and rushed upstairs. He ran into Cynder's room not seeing her. He then made a three sixty and saw her. She was holding her tail up at us. Cynder, stop!" Spyro yelled. She looked at Spyro and lowered her tail. Cynder ran up to Spyro and asked. "Who are those things?"

"Cynder, these are my….. almost friends."

"Oh…" She got embarrassed. "Sorry guys." Steve stood up and said to me " So you turned on me for NOTHING!?" I shrugged my shoulders and made the classic idk hum. We all laughed for a bit when we were interrupted. "So we know the green guy is Steve. What are your names?" Cynder asked.

"Well mine is Johnson and this is… All four of them looked at me.

"I'm DT." I choked. Out. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with wicked smiles and began to giggle. John and Steve had serious faces and watched as the two laughed. "Yea…Yea it's funny but it what he wanted to call himself. "John insisted. Spyro and Cynder stopped. "Himself?" They both looked at each other. Spyro then asked me… "So you never had parents or a caretaker…" I was suddenly reminded of the past. "It's nothing." I responded. The guardians soon came up and looked into the room. "Oh my." Volteer said. "What are you?" Cyril asked. But before we could answer a white light came into the hallway. A blue and white dragon came in the doorway. It took a while for Spyro to recognize him but when he did… "IGNITUS!" He ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey there young Spyro." He exclaimed. He peered inside and noticed us. "Oh Ignitus, this is…" He was stopped. "Yes, I know who these two are. I am the new chronicler after all.

"This is the most historical date in Dragon Realm history."

"Why's that Ignitus?" Cyril asked.

"It's the first time a human stepped foot in the Dragon Realms."

"A HUMAN!?" Everyone else said. The guardians then stared at me and John. Cynder and Spyro were un sure what was going on. The guardians then bowed on one knee. We both looked wide eyed at each other. "Are we getting the special treatment?" John whispered to me. "I don't know." I answered. Steven then got a little jealous. "What about me?!"

"And oh, whatever the green thing is." Ignitus joked. "Alien thank you very much!" Everyone giggled and then laughed. I would show you how I got here but, it's late." I addressed. "Oh it _is."_ Ignitus announced. "Ok everyone I must get back to my temple."

"Bye Ignitus."

"Bye everyone." He soon walked back down stairs and flew home. The guardians decided it was time to go as well and headed back to the temple. It was a little after they all left that Cynder got on to my drawing. "Well Spyro what that gizmo over there?"

"What gizmo?"

"That one" She called pointing to the paper. "That's not mine."

"Well whose is it?" They suddenly looked at me and both said, "Is it yours?"

"Yes it is." I bragged. I continued to talk about it. "Unfortunately we humans and alien… can't fly." "So I created this drawing of a human propelled helicopter." Spyro was amazed of my device. After a while of me talking Spyro showed signs of being tired. "Oh boy am I sleepy." He yawned as he said this. "Me too." Cynder assured. She started heading to her room when she stopped. She had something else in mind.

"Hey Spyro, can I uh…"

"Can uh what?"

"C-Can I s-sleep with you tonight?

"I can't do that."

"Oh..." Cynder stepped sadly toward her room. "Because I want to sleep with you every night!" Spyro confessed. Cynder lurched over to Spyro and gave him a hug and a kiss. (on the mouth this time.) She was the happiest dragoness in the world. Spyro noticed us looking at him and his cheeks turned dark pink. "Aw…" We said under our breathe. They strutted into the room as we exited to give them the room to their selves. "You guys can have my room." Cynder cheered


	5. S&C: Lets get to know eachother

Spyro and Cynder: Let's get to know eachother.

After they closed the door. We checked Cynder's room. It was pretty much empty except for one thing. It was a fairly detailed drawing of Spyro. "I thought it would be filled with girly stuff." John chuckled. We decided to give Cynder her picture back. As always it was up to me as the two stayed in the room. I walked across the hall with the picture in my hand. I knocked on the door. The two were just getting confortable when they heard my knock. "What that?" Cynder asked.

"Its DT."

"What does he want?"

"I think he wants in." Spyro hopped out of bed and opened the door. Cynder did not get up for she was too confortable to do so. "Oh hi DT." Spyro exclaimed.

"I have something that might be Cynder's."

"You do?" Spyro looked at what I was holding. "What is it,Spy?" Cynder called out.

"It's a picture of me…"

"Oh that!"

"Did you draw this?"

"Of course I did."

"How?"

"With the stick." She pointed towards my project with the charcoal pencil on it. "Oh that's my charcoal pencil." I answered. They both looked at it. "I only saw these couple of times." I picked up my helicopter blueprints and the pencil. "Hunter used one to write on a tree." Cynder announced. I soon ended the conversion. "Alright you two have a nice night." I closed the door and went back to the room. Spyro got back in bed next to Cynder and got confortable again. "Goodnight gf" he cooed. Cynder blushed and said goodnight bf. Spyro draped his wing around Cynder and they both fell asleep.

The next day we woke up early and decided to work on our project. We added details such as seating and how to power the blades. " alright we will use the seats belts to rotate the blades" I announced. John nodded and Steve was just un-easy about the idea. Across the hall Spyro was just getting up. He walked out on to his balcony to get a breath of fresh air. Cynder woke up a little after and yawned. Spyro turned around and saw that she was awake. "Morning princess."

"And I guess you're the prince?" They both chucked and hugged each other. Spyro kissed Cynder after she got up. "let's go see what DT and the other two are doing." Insisted Cynder . They both walked down the hall and in to our new room. "Hey guys what ya doing?" Questioned Spyro. " We are getting the final touches on our copter." I answered. Volteer was making his way up the stairs when we were all in the room. He peered into the room. "Hey you five its breakfast." Volteer noticed my helicopter. "Hey, DT what's that?"

"This is a device that I'll use to fly like you."

"I see… I see you don't have wings." I rolled up the paper and put It in my pocket. "I'll show you more details at the table." We all went down stairs and sat at the table. Well, since dragons can sit on the floor and humans can't, I asked to get three chests to sit on. Breakfast was unusual, It was a big red berry. Spyro and Cynder seemed to enjoy it. "Well its good to try something new." John repeated the classic phrase. John tried it first. "MM its delishius" He cheered with his mouth full. Steve tried it afterwards. He then smiled and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. "Steve must be hungry." Cynder giggled. I looked down at it and thought, well if they like it I should too. " Come on DT try it, you'll like it." Spyro insisted I took a small bite witch escalated into a bigger bite. "See" Spyro claimed. We all ate up and I decided it was time to show everyone my heli. I pulled it out and called the guardians over. " you see the belt drives a gear, which drives into a sideways gear and that powers the blades." I showed them how we will seat all three of us. The moles took our plates away. "That's incredible Mr. DT" Volteer noted. I put it away and the guardians walked back to their section of the table. "When do you plan on building it?" Spyro wondered. I was planning to wait a couple of days to get things ironed out. "Hopefully in two days." I declared. Spyro and Cynder had exited looks on their faces. "Hey, after breakfast, Do you wanna play a game?" Steve asked.

"Sure why not. It can let us get to know each other better." After breakfast we went upstairs while Spyro and Cynder walked outside. While waiting for us Spyro came up with a plan. He looked at Cynder with a wicked face. She looked at him "what?" Spyro tackled Cynder and began to tickle her midsection. He tickled her profusely.

"S-Sp- HA HA HA S-HA HE HA-Stop it!" Spyro got off Cynder whom who slightly closed her eyes and stared at Spyro. "What are you doing…" Cynder tackled Spyro "GAH, GOT YOU!" She soon got her tickling revenge.

"C- HA Cyn- p-p-please HAHAHA-st –stop." Cynder soon stopped. "Oh Cyn.. how much I love you" Cynder could not help but kiss Spyro and said I love you back We came out with nothing, but we had an idea. "How about we play tag?" Spyro looked up at us from on top of Cynder. "Oh sure I used to play that with Sparx." So we all got in circle and did the *not it* start of the game. "1…2…3.. NOT IT!" " not it Spyro and Cynder boomed." We all looked at Steve. "What?" He looked confused. "It's between you and John Steve." John immediately screeched not it. "Darn it" "alright guys go easy on me I can't run too fast." "That's what they all say." Cynder beamed. "Excuses…Excuses.. Excuses.." The rest of us teased. Cynder ran off behind a tree as me and John ran circles around Steven. Steven then noticed Spyro's horns behind a bush. He rushed through our circle and headed straight for him. "Look out Spy!" Cynder blurted out. She was too late. Steve tagged Spyro and now he had to sit out. Steve went for Cynder next, who dodged his every move. He soon gave up on her and went for us. John tripped on a stick and Steve got him. I quickly teamed up with Cynder. "It's just you and me. We got to team up and dodge Steve." He was just across from us. He charged for us. We went separate ways to confuse him. Steve went after me knowing Cynder has more agility. Steve kept chasing me even if Cynder was only a foot away. We ran in circles around a tree. Steve's smart side showed as he headed the opposite direction and caught me. Cynder was the only on left and she kept doing her thing and dodged his tags. Then she ran and ran she was much faster than Steve. We all cheered her on " GO CYNDER GO!" After a couple minutes of chasing she noticed Steve was breathing heavily. She turned around and trudged back to him. Steve could only make incredibly small steps. He took steps like an elderly person. "Ya tired Stevie?" Cynder teased. Steve reached out to tag her but then… He let out a loud breath and fainted just an inch away from Cynder. "I guess I win." We all cheered and gathered around her. "Yea Cynder you did it!" I commented. "Thank you, Thank you." She bragged. Spyro gave his winner a good hug and a kiss. She hugged and kissed him back "Thank you, Spy". We all were breathing heavily, yet Cynder was breathing the hardest. We decided to take a small rest by the lake shore. Cynder and Spyro curled up next to each other. John and me laid and looked up at the sky. Steven slept where he was at.


	6. S&C: Meet DT: Surprize Visit

Spyro and Cynder: Surprise visit.

Cynder slept under Spyro's wing as we were staring at the clouds above. Cynder snored softly, yet it was still a little funny. Steve suddenly woke up and yawned. "How was the nap?" John chuckled. Steve just shrugged his shoulders. It has been a couple of minutes when I decided to get supplies from our plane. I had to check and see I Spyro was asleep too, he was laying his head on Cynder's. "He is _out_" I declared. We tip-toed around them and into a bush. We soon found our wreckage. "alright, We need seat belts, try to break the controls sticks away and cable. That's all we need so far." John announced. We got to work. I got out my pocket knife and cut the seat belts, one by one. Spyro woke up moments later and noticed we were gone.

"Cynder wake up."

"wha…"

"Cyn… wake up DT is gone."

"Just five *Yawn* more minutes…"

"Cyn…" Spyro chuckled at the sight of a sleepy Cynder.

"Cynder come on we got to find Dt John and.. um…"

"Steve." Cynder reminded Spyro.

"Yea.. thanks."

"Alright I'm up" She said yawning and stretching. She hugged Spyro and kissed him.

"Trouble is.. where _did_ they go? What do you think hun?" It was not l long when they heard us talking…

"Steve be careful with that!" I yelled. Steve was holding a four foot metal pole.

"What?" Steve asked swinging his face at mine whilst spinning the metal pole along with him. He ended up hitting John in the back of the head. *Whack* John fell to the ground.

"Darn you Steve!" He yelled getting off the ground. Me and Steve laughed our heads off. Our funny moment was stopped with bushes rustling. Cynder popped out with Spyro following her.

"Hey We found yo….." Spyro's eyes widened as he looked at our plane. It was half in the ground with one wing in wedged into the ground.

"This is yours?!" Spyro screeched.

"This is what came down from the sky yesterday!"

"It is?"

"Yes"

"Well it's the most unusual thing I ever laid eyes on…" Cynder was in shock. I admitted…

"Yes, this is how we got here. This tubular machine got us here."

"Um.. DT?" John interruptedly asked.

"Yes, John?" John leaned close to my ear.

"Why did you say tubular machine?"

"I knew they won't entirely understand our advances…"

"Oh…" John picked up the control sticks as I picked up the cables. We were just getting ready to head back to the tower when Steve got our attention.

"A little help?" Steve entangled himself in the seat belts. "One moment, Steve how did you do that?"

After uncasing Steve we started back to the tower. We climbed the stairs as Volteer was walking down. "They must be starting on DT's machine." Cynder nodded. "Well you two, I got to get back to the temple. Be good!" Spyro said good bye and Cynder did as well. Volteer left as Cynder had an idea.

"Hey Spy, since we are alone…" Cynder pressed her lips against Spyro's. Spyro stared wide eyed at her. She then inserted her tongue into Spyro's mouth. He got red again and was about to stop her when he decided this is what couple do on occasions. He then inserted his tongue into her cheeks. He sighed in pleasure of the moment. His eye lids fluttered. Suddenly a knock on the door shocked them. They opened their eyes wide at each other and looked at each other's muzzles They immediately pulled their tongues out of their mouths and looked at the door. We crept down stairs and watched the scene. The door swung open and a pink dragoness and a red dragon entered the doorway.

"Spyro!" yelled the pink dragoness running at him. She then saw Cynder and instantly stopped.

"Um… Ember try not to do that again.." Spyro advised. "Oh hey Flame!"

"Yo Spyro… well what's with Cynder doing here?" Steve did not hear the names..

"DT, what are their names?"

"Ember and ash."

"Witch one is Ember?"

"The pink one is Ember and the red one is Flame."

"Ok… Wait… what?" Ember heard our conversation and looked towards us.

"AAHH!" she screamed. "Flame protect me from those monsters!" She ran behind flames back and shivered with fear. I looked at John with a wicked smile.

"DT… what are you up to?" I walked down the stairs and headed right to Ember.

"Your right little missy… I am a monster…." She started to quiver more than earlier.

"I am hungry.. I wonder what a pink dragon tastes like… MMMmmmm" Spyro and Cynder could not help but laugh as Ember began to cry uncontrollably.

"Ok DT... come on stop."

"Alright I guess your right" I responded standing back up. Ember slowly got out from behind Flames back. He looked quit disgusted at us.

"What are you guys?" Ember asked

"Well Ember meet DT, John and….. um…."

"Steve hon.." Cynder yet again reminded him.

"Ok. But what are they"

"They are humans Em…"

"HUMANS!?" She yelped. She and Flame looked wide eyed at each other. After a while they got released from their trance.

"Well its nice to meet you two and whatever the green thing is…."

"AGAIN!" Steve barked. We gave a chuckle like last time, and I was about to talk when flame asked Spyro something.

"Wait…wait did Cynder call you hon?!" He exclaimed . Spyro got nervous and looked at Cynder

"Go ahead tell the truth."

"Ok." Spyro whispered. "Ok I already introduced you a while ago, But I'm going to do it again but different." Flame and Ember's eyes widened wandering what he is about to say.

"Ember, Flame meet my girlfriend Cynder.." Cynder walked up to Spyro and gave him a kiss. Flame's jaw was down to the floor. He soon stopped his frozen moment.

"Congratulations Spy." He walked to Spyro's ear. "And I admit she's a real Hottie."

"Yea I know." He replied. Cynder walked up from behind and hugged him. Ember looked disgusted at Cynder. Ember had a crush on Spyro a while ago. She could not believe Cynder was in love with Spyro. She was upset even when she was dating flame. I noticed an argument in in coming. Before it could it could happen… Steve hopped down the stairs and John put out his leg. Woop! *Plop* Steve landed on his face. Yet the funniest thing he said all day…

"Don't worry guys I broke the fall with my face." We all gave a good laugh.


	7. S&C: Meet DT: Friendship Counseling

Spyro and Cynder: Friendship Counseling

After Steve got up Ember and Cynder stared at each other. Ember was still jealous of Cynder even though she is Dating Flame.

"So the blackie is dating Spyro…"

"What did you say?!"

"Oh sorry miss anger issues and…" I walked in between them.

"Why are you two fighting?" Cynder did not answer and Ember just looked away. Flame also helped stop the argument. They soon got calm again and we continued upstairs. We allowed Flame and Ember to go in our room. Volteer came in the hall. "Hey you guys dinner is ready. Flame and Ember came out of the room. "Oh hi Flame, Ember." They nodded hello and walked down the stairs. On the way down Ember snickered at Cynder. She just ignored her and went on. They sat at the table Spyro next to Cynder and Flame next to Ember. Dinner was yet again unusual. It was a big blue pear shaped.

"It's called Pigmyplum."a mole said. Steve was the first to try it. He first put a little in his mouth. He then smiled and ate some more.

"I never saw or eaten this before." Spyro and Cynder both said. I was next to try it. It was good it was sweet like a strawberry yet was tender. John ate it whole. (I was expecting Steve to do that.) Cynder and Ember giggled but then got antsy with each other again. Ember than stopped staring at Cynder and ate her food.

"I will try it next" Cynder addressed. She took a small bite and then "MMMmmm its good, Spyro try it." Spyro looked at the pear looking fruit and lowered his head to it. He took a slow and incredibly small bite.

"It's delicious!" He announced. Flame seemed to already know what it was and just got done eating it. Ember suddenly got a wicked look on her face. She picked up the core of the fruit and flung it at Cynder's face. It splattered on her forehead.

"what in the… "She looked at Ember who was giggling and holding her paw over her mouth.

"EMBER!" Cynder screamed. She jumped on the table and started towards Ember. Cynder growled at her as she got closer. She then tackled Ember off her feet. She tried to bite her as Ember kicked her legs. They rolled around on the floor and bit each other. Steve started beat-boxing the Mortal Kombat Theme. Me, John, Spyro and Flame ran up to break up the fight. I got in the middle and split them apart.

Spyro and Flame sighed, relieved their beloved were not badly hurt. Both of the fighters ran back to their loves and growled at each other.

"Why do you two fight?" John asked.

"I don't know why they do, John but it got to stop."

"Wait DT, your Friendship Counseling program." John beamed. I did the program a couple of months ago. It was for kindergarten students at my local school. I asked little boys and girls about problems they had with their friends.

"What?" Ember questioned, quit confused.

"Friendship Counseling" John repeated.

"It is a thing I do to help repair friendships.

"I was never friends with that!" Spyro interrupted Cynder "This is a good idea. You should take this thing and fix your problem."

"Yea you should too Ember." Flame insisted.

"Alright I'll do it." Cynder said with a little attitude.

"Ok…" Ember moaned.

"John you take Ember up to our room, I'll take Cynder on a walk-talk." I called John and Ember were starting up the stairs when I opened the door for Cynder.

"What a gentleman you are." She commented. We started our walk.

John opened the door for Ember.

"Thanks kind sir."

"Alright Ember, let talk about the problem first"

"Ok, it all started when they just got back from Malefor's Lair…"

_Flashback_

Spyro was walking along with Cynder. He was telling how she'd like Warfang. Flame noticed him and announced he was back. "Really? My hubby is home!" Ember screamed. She ran to Spyro and hugged him in front of Cynder. She got annoyed at this and wrestled Ember..

-End –O-Flashback-

Cynder and I just got done with pretty much the same thing.

"It's just because she hugged him in front of me." I nodded in response.

"I mean I liked Spyro, he is kind and cares for me." "He went to the Well of Souls to rescue me..." " I just could not control myself when she hugged him."

"It's ok Cynder, its natural. I had a moment like that."

"You did?"

"Yep, it did not involve liking someone though."

"Oh…"

"Well I think we solved your problem and I think you should apologize to Ember for your actions" Cynder nodded.

"Thanks DT this really helped." We walked back into the tower as John was wrapping up his conversation.

"Well Ember all I can say is you had feelings for Spyro and Suddenly Cynder came in. I can see that." Ember smiled knowing he was right.

"I had feelings for someone and then the school bully came up and took her away from me."

"Wow… What a jerk."

"I know. But DT solved the problem. He gave the bully a lesson."

"Did he hurt him?"

"Nah he showed an Anti-bullying program to him."

"That's nice no one got hurt."

"I think when DT and Cynder get back, you should apologize to her." Ember gave John a slight hug to say thank you. Suddenly the door creaked open. "That must be them." John opened the door and Ember ran out and down the stairs. "Cynder!" "Ember" They ran towards each other. Spyro and Flame got ready to break up another fight. They both stopped less than five inches away from one another's face.

"Cynder" "Ember"

"Uh you first Ember"

"Why thank you Cyn."

"I'm sorry… I just liked Spyro and I had a good crush on him. Then you came and he fell in love with you. I got jealous..."

"Hey Ember, its ok we are cool. I admit I liked him and also had a very great crush on him. I just got a little mad when you hugged him in front of me."

"Like I said Ember I like you as a good friend and Cynder as my girlfriend." Spyro announced.

"Yea, and in the end you ended up dating me." Flame Assured.

"Yea, my sweet that was the happy ending to the tale." Ember assured.

"All is good" I claimed. The two very proud boyfriends walked up to their girlfriends and gave them a nice kiss and a good hug. John and I smiled. Steve suddenly blurted out. "Ok now that we got the problem fixed… want to play a game of tag?" Spyro looked excited and Cynder did as well.

"Yea! It will be a good game where Ember and I can play as friends not bitter enemies."

"That's the Spirit Cyn!" Spyro cheered on Cynder. "Good job Ember!" Flame congratulated his beloved.

"All right lets go outside and get ready." I chimed


	8. Spyro and Cynder: Friends not Enimies

Spyro and Cynder: Friends not Enemies

Like last time the three of us went upstairs to do something. Ember and Flame followed us as Spyro and Cynder went outside. They stopped and waited for us but Cynder remembered something.

Hey, Spy since we are alone… She said looking towards him.

"Huh?"

"Maybe we can continue what we started… "She said as she strutted to him. She suddenly pressed her muzzle against his. They laid on each other while *Continuing where they left off...* We were finished what we were doing. We walked down the stairs and thought of changing the game

"Hey, Ember do you like Hide and Seek?" I asked

"Yea! I played that with Flame here." She replied nudging him with her tail.

"I loved to play that with you." Flame said.

"Ok Hide and Seek it is." I beamed. We made it to the dining floor. Spyro and Cynder just finished. We opened the door and walked outside.

"Ok we decided to change the…" I noticed they were on top of one another. They both look at us wide eyed.

"Um… What are you doing?"

"Oh we were….. " Spyro got extremely nervous and so did Cynder. Spyro thought of a lie to tell us.

"We were tickling each other." Spyro shuddered.

"Yea that's right, that's what we did." Cynder boasted. Spyro got off Cynder and she stood up. They lost their nervous look. I made a slight eye brow lift. Spyro tried to get off from starting a conversation about it.

"So what were you going to say?"

"Oh.. We change the game. We decided to play Hide and Seek." Spyro got excited. He remembered when he played Hide and Seek with Sparx.

"I loved to play tag with my bro Sparx!" He exclaimed.

"Alright so let's get started." We started the not it thing again. "By default Steve is not it for being it last game." Steve made a fist and did the elbow thing. "Yes!" The remainder of us got in a circle.

"1…2…3 NOT IT!" I yelled "Not It!" Spyro and Cynder yelled. Ember and Flame said not it as John was just starting to. "Not it!" They yelled.

"Oh... John is it…" John started counting to fifty. "1…2… 3… 4…" He continued to count with his eyes closed. Steve and I went in a bush. Spyro and Cynder went in a small nearby cave. Flame and Ember went behind large trees. John was nearing fifty. "48…49…50." Ready or not here I come!" He blurted. He began to trudge to find us. He looked in the plane. He looked under a rock. He just could not find us… yet. He found his way to the cave. Spyro and Cynder heard his footsteps.

"Cynder, he is coming." Spyro whispered.

"What are we going to do." Spyro looked puzzled until he came up with an idea.

"I know what I got to do." He said as if they were back at Malefor's Lair. Spyro kissed Cynder before he walked out in plain sight. "Found you, Spy!" John said

"Yea, ya found me. I'll have to sit out at the pond." Spyro lead John out of the cave and away from Cynder.

"What a dragon" she said. "He saved the world and me." Spyro and John were heading to a tree. Spyro noticed a pink shade behind one of the trees. He pointed in its direction.

"John look." He exclaimed. John ran ahead and found Ember and Flame. "Gotcha!" he yelled.

"Aw man…" Wined Flame. "Now we got to go to the out-pond" Ember chuckled.

John then headed north. He came up to a big spot of bushes. He looked through each one.

At the pond the three disqualified players sat at the lake. Flame spotted the big metal piece.

"What's that?!" He said pointing his nose towards it.

"Oh that hit Cynder around two days ago."

"Oh… Did it hurt?" Ember asked in a caring tone.

"I'm sure it did!" Flame exclaimed. "Look at the size of that!"

"Yea, it did. It even knocked her cold."

"Ooo." Ember said as she shivered at the thought. Flame then remembered something else…

"Hey Spy, What_ were _you doing on top of Cynder." Spyro had a jolt of fear run through his spine. He suddenly remembered Cynder saying Tell the Truth.

"Well… We were… um…"

"Come on buddy you can tell me."

"We m-ma-made out." Spyro choked. Flame did not looked surprised though.

"Spyro, that's natural… Your love for Cynder is increasing."

"Yea.. It is." Spyro coughed.

"Flame and me did that behind the tree" Ember admitted. Flame nodded to confirm what she said.

"Couples do that Spyro, Its ok to do stuff like that. Just not in public…"

"Yea… your right." Spyro smiled.

John was towards some of the last bushes. When he finally heard leaves shaking, He walked in the direction they were coming from. He ripped open the branches and saw me and Steven eating red berries.

"What the… DT what are you doing….."

"What?! We got hungry …" I chuckled

"Try one."

Alright, But only one." John put a berry in his mouth. He immediately spit it out.

"UGH! BLECK! That's sour!" He screamed

"Yea… Steve and I like sour things."

"Yeah…Yeah go to the pond while I find Cynder." Cynder was still in the cave, but she was asleep. She snored softly as the wind calmly blew. She suddenly woke up from her snooze and just could not stay there any longer. Steve and I walked to the pond and sat next to Spyro.

"When did you get out?"

"John pretty much got done counting and headed right for the cave." I chuckled but had a thought.

"I saw you _and _Cynder go to the cave." Spyro suddenly got a worried look on his face. In the distance a black figure came into view. It did not take long for Spyro to recognize it.

"Cynder!" He yelled running at her. She then began to run towards him. They met near two trees and embraced each other. John walked behind Cynder.

"I found her walking to the pond."

"Hmm I think she could not spend any more time away from Spyro." I responded. A smile grew on John's face. Flame noticed the sunset.

"Look guys!" He boasted. Everyone looked at the sunset.

"How romantic" Cynder said as she kissed Spyro. Flame and Ember kissed at the sunset as well.

"Yea... It's also a sign me and Ember got to get home."

"Bye Spyro and Cynder." Ember said as she took off and headed into eastern Warfang. Flame followed her.

"It is almost time for bed Spy."

"Yea… Let's just head up early." We all headed for the tower. Spyro and Cynder walked together with their backs so close together they'd squish an ant between them. The two walked like that even up the stairs. We got into our room as Cynder kissed Spyro while she closed the door.


	9. S&C: Meet DT: Construction Begins

S&C: Meet DT: Construction begins

Cynder got into bed before Spyro did, she wanted to *Continue where they left off again* so to speak. Spyro was on the balcony get some fresh air before bed.

"Ahh, The air is so crisp and clean tonight." He said. He took one last deep breathe and walked back inside. Spyro yawned as he got into bed.

"Hey, Spy want to… Cynder then began to smile.

"…. Finish what we started again? Spyro had a smile cross over his face as he leaned close to Cynder's muzzle.

"Alright." He whispered.

The next morning the three of us got up early. Steve was almost unable to get up. We went over our plan.

"Ok we need light weight wood, nails and saws."

"I'm sure the plane knocked down lots of tree when we landed." John insisted

"Maybe some nails and cable are in the cargo hold" I said. We all nodded our heads in agreement. We soon opened the door and crept downstairs. Cyril and Volteer were at the tower early. They had lambs and boars in their jaws. They hunted since dawn. Volteer heard footsteps on the staircase. Cyril looked in the sounds direction.

"DT, what are you doing up this early?" We looked up.

"Oh, Hi Cyril, Volteer." They both nodded hello.

"We are beginning construction of our machine."

"Ooo, I can't wait until its finished." They continued towards the kitchen. John and I went outside to begin our design. We walked and talked on our way to the crash site. I saw the wing stubbed in the ground.

"there it is." I pointed out. We began to jog to it. We saw toppled trees as planned.

"Your right, DT we have the trees." I walked up to one and touched it. John picked It up.

"Just the luck this one is only two pounds!" Steve and I ran over and picked it up.

"This ought to serve as our main rotor!" I exclaimed. I pulled out our blueprints and pointed at the top rotor. Steve tripped over a log. John laughed as he helped Steve back up. We found another light log it was smaller.

"We could use it for our back rotor." Steve stated. We looked amazed. Steve never said anything that smart. Steve picked it up and put it in John's backpack. I went into the twisted up metal wreckage to find cables. I eventually found my way into the cargo hold. Boxes of batteries and foot supplies in case we did crash on a barren wasteland. Luckily, we are in the dragon realms. Finally after many minutes of searching I found a box with cables. Steel cables are just what we needed.

"I got the saws!" I yelled out. John and Steve poked their heads into the doorway. They saw me crawling through the metal maze with the box in front of me. When it got closer John got it.

"Ok last thing we need is a giant log for the main section."

"How are we going to get it at the field?"

"Maybe one of the guardians can drag it."

"Ok, that could work." It took a little bit to find the perfect log. One caught my eye, it was a good size pine.

"There!" I said pointing at it. John stared wide eyed at the very large log.

"Nice pick!" John called.

"Ok, Let's get one of the guardians to haul it. We picked up our small things and began to trudge to the field. John and I carried the log that we would cut into the rotors. Steve carried the cables. We made it to the field and put the things on the grass.

"Ok, let's go inside." Announced John. We went inside and the guardians were sitting at the table chatting away. Terrador noticed us.

"DT, what do you need?"

"We need some of you to haul a log for us."

"How big is it?"

"It's pretty big."

"What is it for?"

"It's for our flying machine." I pulled out our blueprints again and showed them the reason why we needed the log.

"We need it for the main section." I said pointing towards the middle.

"Alright DT, We shall get it for you." They all followed me to where the big log was. There it sat still in place. It was not too far from the plane. When the guardians saw the log, they gazed at it. Suddenly they look slightly up and saw the giant wreckage. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"What is that." "I never saw such a thing." They all chattered away about the plane.

"That's how I got here." I said over them. They gazed down at me. (Since they are much taller than I am.)

"It is the most peculiar thing I ever saw." Volteer chatted. Terrador knew a two-hour speech about the plane was coming.

"Ok, let's get the log out of here." He said.

I got some rope from inside the plane.

"Alright I'll have to tie this around your waist would that hurt?"

"It should not hurt us too bad, right?" Cyril asked the others. I tied the rope around them and they began to walk. They started out a little fast but the weight of the log said otherwise. They groaned and grunted but they inched forward. John suddenly came out of nowhere and helped push the log while the guardians dragged it. We finally came into an open field.

Spyro and Cynder were still in bed. Cynder got up and yawned. She headed for the balcony to get a breath of air before breakfast. She noticed the material on the ground. She looked at the log ,the cable and the nails. She looked up and saw the guardians.

"Oh my… That is one big log." She soon realized what all this was for.

"DT's flying machine." She whispered to herself. She started to get excited. She rushed to Spyro whom was still sleeping. He snored ever so gently.

"Spyro." Spyro looked up to see who was calling his name .

Cyn…" He groaned.

"Spyro wake up."

"Just five more minutes. He yawned. Cynder started to giggle.

"But, Baby its DT."

"Wha…"

"DT is starting his machine."

"Oh really?" Spyro asked. Cynder kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the balcony.

"Alright I'll be up to take a look." Spyro assured. Cynder smiled. She watched us as we approached the drop off site.

"Alright right….. There." The guardians stopped. I began to untie the rope system from them.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anything for DT." Terrador said. They walked off into the tower. Spyro got up and walked to Cynder's side.

"Woah…" he said.

"Yea…" Cynder assured as she leaned her head into Spyro's chest. Volteer peered into the room.

"It's time for breakfast!" The two nodded in response

"We will be down in a minute." They both gazed at us as we checked off our things.


	10. S&C: Meet DT: Not the best morning

Spyro and Cynder: Meet DT: Not the best morning…

Spyro and Cynder waited a few seconds before they went down for breakfast. They sat there watching us. We checked off the last thing we needed. Volteer suddenly walked back outside.

"DT, breakfast its boar today." We nodded and put our list in John's pack. Cynder left the balcony to go get breakfast. Spyro just sat where he was at.

"Spy, Don't stare at the thing all day!" She chuckled.

"Ok, Your right."

"I mean, you have to eat sometime…" Spyro followed Cynder out. He let her lead.

"Why, thank you kind dragon." She acknowledged as she walked ahead. They walked down stirs and sat next to us.

"DT, what is for breakfast?"

"It's roasted boar."

"Sounds nice." Cynder smiled and closed her eyes.

"She must be dreaming about how good it will be." I announced

"Woops… Sorry." She nervously chuckled.

"Don't sweat DT dreams about carrots." John joked.

"John…" I angrily said. Spyro and Cynder giggled. I got embarrassed, but then decided to get him back.

"Yeah, and you dream about…um… Stacy!" I joked back.

"Hey… DT come on bro." John called. Cynder laughed while Spyro chuckled. Cynder ran out of air and tried to breathe through her nose. This resulted in a snort sound witch made her sound like a pig.

"Ha ha *Snort *ah SNORT*"

"It's Cynder the pig!" Steven chuckled.

Steve… It's not *Snort* funny!" She yelled. That just made him laugh more. Spyro, in all out respect for her tried not to laugh. He even overlapped his lower lip with his top lip. His face started to get red. Cynder continued to laugh and snort. She did until snot dripped from her nostrils. Steve noticed this.

"Um Cyn, you got a little… *Chuckle*"

"What is it." She looked in between her muzzle. She got wide eyed staring at it. Steve started laughing again. Cynder did not know what do she just was horrified by it.

"Steve… It snot funny! She screamed.

"SNOT FUNNY! HA HA HA!" Steve chuckled. Cynder started to whimper.

"Steve come on stop it." She wined as tears started rolling down her face. Spyro stopped getting red and looked at Cynder. He then made an angry look at Steve, who was still laughing. Cynder put her head into Spyro's chest. She cried in his chest. I looked at Steve. He was STILL laughing. Cynder cried and shuddered in Spyro's chest. He wrapped a wing around her.

"Alright Steve that's too far." I yelled. Steve just ignored me and laughed on.

"STEVE STOP!" It got to the point. I got and walked up to Steve. I raised my hand and slapped him off his chest. He stopped laughing (finally)

"Shh… Shh. DT took care of it. Its ok." Spyro said calmly to Cynder. She sniffled but was slowly getting better. I noticed Terrador was just a couple feet away.

"I see you got him before I did. I was about to do the same thing." He chuckled. I nodded and slightly smiled. Cynder stopped crying and sat back in at her spot. The snot was still hanging off her nose.

"John get your pack."

"Ok." He picked his pack and handed it to me. I searched for something to wipe Cynder's nose with.

"A HA!" I exclaimed pulling out a handkerchief.

"Here Cyn. I got it." I said leaning across the table to wipe her nose with it. I wiped it away and rolled the hankee in a ball.

"Thank you." She sniffled with her nose slightly congested from crying. Steve was just getting up. Steve had a sad look on his face.

"Steve I think you should..." Steve raised a hand. Spyro looked at him sort of angrily and Cynder hide behind her wing.

"Cynder, I'm sorry." Spyro stopped his fierce look and looked at Cynder whom was peeking out of her wing.

"I just keep going too far. I always hated that trait." Cynder looked at Steve.

"I'm really sorry."

"Oh Steve… I just do like being made-fun of or teased. I hurts me." Spyro leaned into Cynder and gave her a hug. Breakfast came out after. We ate it up. Spyro and Cynder got up and went to their room. We went outside to get started on our Heli.

"I got the saws, so we can shape out the fuselage." John said. We all picked one up and held it.

"Ok, Next we get out the plans" I said pulling them out. We got our basic shape of the cockpit and began cutting.

Cynder was laying on Spyro's bed. She was still a little sad from breakfast. Spyro went out on the balcony to see what we were doing. He saw in amazement the machine was taking shape.

"Cynder, are you ok enough to see what DT is doing?"

"Sure I'll go see." She got up and walked next to Spyro. She looked down and got wide eyed.

"Woah, How did they do that much already?!"

"I know, It's amazing." We already had the base complete. It actually a secret I learned. Cynder watched as we carved out the base.

"Wow, DT is good." She said. I looked up and waved. Cynder started to feel better.

"This made me feel better, thanks Spy." She leaned in and kissed him. Spyro kissed her back.

"Oh Cyn, How much I love you."

"I love you to the moon and back." She said hugging him.

Author's Notes:

I really enjoyed writing this story. I am a really big fan of Spyro and Cynder. I decied to write about them. My first idea was after they defeated Malefor. Then I decide what If a human came into the Dragon Realms. My original plan was going to be just me. I thought I would get lonely so I added Steve and John. Steve was added for humor purposes. If you have any questions or suggestions please pm me. I'm DTrainsMan123 and I'll see you later, Thanks for reading.

P.S. This is SPARTA! Only book one!


End file.
